Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking 2/Kayla's Birthday Party
Transcript [Kayla's birthday party is being held at the Birou backyard, and she is having a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse-''themed party] Nicole: "Don't worry, Kayla. I locked Orla in her room to make sure that she does not ruin the birthday party this time. If she behaves herself for the whole day, maybe, we'll do something for her." is dressed up like Minnie Mouse and everybody at the party is wearing mouse ears Guest's Parent: "So the party's only for Kayla, right? Doesn't she have a twin sister named Orla?" Nicole: "Yes, she does." Nicole: "I ordered the Mickey Mouse Cake and it should be here soon. In the meantime, Kayla, there are some cupcakes for you and your little friends to decorate, and you can have some Mousketeer slushies, pretty pink Minnie Floats, and Mickey Mouse-shaped snacks." Nicole: "Okay, everybody! Time to play 'Pin the Nose on Mickey'!" Guests: "Yay!" Nicole: "Who's up for the piñata?" gets out the Mickey Mouse piñata Guests: "I am!" Nicole: "Let's play musical chairs, everybody!" Guests: "Yay!" Nicole: "I booked the pucker powder machine, the obstacle course, the popcorn machine, the cotton candy machine, the carnival games, the face painting, the interactive playground, the petting zoo, the outdoor movie, the snow-cone machine, and Mickey and Minnie Mouse. I'm sure nothing will go wrong this time." the table are Minnie Mouse Favor Containers filled with favors, such as beaded bracelets, kazoos, memo pads, hair clips, plastic heart bracelets, wooly balls, and maze puzzles couple of kids are having hot dogs Kid: "Yummy!" Kid#2: "I like hot dogs!" kids are having fun on the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse combo jumper/slide, the Super Slide, the Water slide, and the carousel phone rings Nicole: "Hello? Yes, this is Nicole Birou. WHAT?!? Are you saying that all of the stuff that I've booked is cancelled?" Caller: gibberish Nicole: "I see. Oh, well. Okay, bye." (hangs up the phone) Kayla: "What is it?" Nicole: "Everything that I've booked have been cancelled. I'm sorry to say that Mickey and Minnie Mouse aren't coming." Kayla: "Aww, that's too bad." Nicole: "But at least we still have the limousine ride to take us all to Walt Disney World later on. Won't that be fun?" Kayla: "Yeah!" phone rings once more Nicole: "Hello? Yes, I did hire the limousine to take my daughter and her friends to Disney World. ARE YOU FOR REAL?!?!? Whatever. Bye." (hangs up the phone) Kayla: "What is it now, Mummy? Nicole: "The limousine won't be taking us to Disney World. Apparently, their tires got slashed by some girl named Amanda." starts wailing Nicole: "There, there. We'll think of something. We still have the Mickey Mouse cake which will be here soon and we still have carousel and the pony rides." Kayla: "You're right, mommy. All I have to do is think about the good things, and everything will be as right as rain." on Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE!!!!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!!" Nicole: "I thought I kept you inside your room so that you wouldn't wreck Kayla's party like you did Haidyn and Skyla's. I'd like to know why the things I booked were cancelled. Do you know anything about your little friend Amanda slashing the tires of the limousine which I hired to take your sister and her friends to Disney World?" Orla: "Of course not, dear Mommy." Nicole: "You promise?" Orla: "I promise." goes back to the party Orla: (to herself, watching from her bedroom window) "Sucker!" Nicole: "I also ordered Mickey and Minnie Mouse cookies, and they should arrive any minute." minutes later, Nicole arrives to get the Mickey and Minnie Mouse cookies, only to find Wendy and Lisa eating them all On Nicole: "Orla, I went to pick up the Mickey and Minnie Mouse cookies, and your little friends Wendy and Lisa were eating them all. Do you know anything about this?" Orla: "No, Mommy." Nicole: "Are you sure? You promise you're telling the truth?" Orla: "Yes, Mommy." Nicole: "All right. I'll see you later. You be good, okay?" returns to the party goes over to the slushy machine and helps herself to mango Nicole: (to herself) "Maybe Orla's innocent this time..." Kayla: "What's up, Mommy?" Nicole: "Oh, nothing. Unfortunanetly, I don't have the cookies. I'm sorry." Kayla: "Why?" Nicole: "When I went to go pick them up, Orla's friends Wendy and Lisa were eating them all, but Orla doesn't know anything about this." sighs Kayla: "Oh, well...but at least we'll still have fun, right?" Nicole: "Yes. Why don't you and your sisters go help yourself to the chocolate fondue? You get to dip any kind of fruits that you like." Nicole: "I also booked the trackless train." hour later, the trackless train STILL hasn't arrived Nicole: "I wonder what's taking the trackless train so long?" Nicole: "Oh well, at least I still have the kiddie ferris wheel I booked, and the rock climbing wall, the magician, the teddy bear stuffer, the juggler, the Li'l Swing Ride." minutes later, the trackless train finally arrives Man: "Please forgive me for being late, ma'am." Nicole: "Hey, forget it. You're here and that's what matters." Man: "To make it up to you, I'll throw in a discount so your next trackless train rental is half-off." Nicole: "Thank you so much, sir. Better late than never, huh?" Guest: "Happy Birthday, Kayla!" brings a bouquet of balloons and a present to Kayla calls a steamroller owner to wreck the party via her mother's cell phone, and asks him to flatten all of Kayla's presents and all of the things Nicole booked with his steamroller Nicole: the steamroller coming "What?!? This is starting to go wrong!" Kayla: "Move out of the way!" guests at the celebration start to scream when the steamroller destroys the face painting booth by running it over Guests: "Watch out!" of the guests, Nicole, and Kayla run away from the steamroller steamroller operated by its owner continues to crush everything it contacts Kayla: "My presents!" steamroller eventually runs out of gas and stops dead in its tracks before it can run over the table with presents Kayla: "Oh, thank goodness." Nicole: "Is everybody okay?" Guests: "Yeah. We are OK." investigates that only the face painting booth and the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse combo jumper/slide has been destroyed by the steamroller Nicole: "There isn't much damage here, guys. Only the jumper and the face painting area were destroyed. We can continue the party!" places lit sparklers into the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse cake Nicole: "OK, everyone! Gather around the table and let's sing happy birthday to Kayla!" Nicole and the Guests: (singing) "''Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Kayla. Happy birthday to you!" quickly blows out the candles and then Nicole and everyone else cheer for her Nicole: "Let's eat-" cake explodes all of a sudden Kayla: "Oh, no! My cake!" (sobs) Nicole: "Don't worry, Kayla. We still have a few of your presents to open!" Guest: "There's no crying over spilled milk. My husband works at a birthday party service, so I booked another Mickey Mouse Clubhouse combo slide/jumper, and it'll be here." Guest#2: "And my husband works at the local bakery, so I ordered a new Mickey Mouse Clubhouse cake, with Kayla's favorite kind of frosting. Does that sound good?" Nicole: "Oh, thank you. In the meantime, Kayla, why don't you go ahead and open up your presents?" Kayla: "Okay." opens up one present to reveal a new Barbie Doll opens up the next present to reveal Rainbow in My Room opens up the next one to reveal a Dora the Explorer plush doll tips over the pucker powder machine Nicole: "Wendy, no! Don't do that! If you keep that up, then you will be going home!" sets the obstacle course on fire with a dangerous match tips over the popcorn machine, causing all of the popcorn to spill knocks over the cotton candy machine and spills all of the cotton candy on the floor sets the carnival games on fire with a dangerous match sets the interactive playground on fire with a cigarette lighter breaks the petting zoo's fences, causing all of the animals to run free smashes the outdoor movie screen and the tape with her fist knocks over the snow cone machine and Amanda set Mickey and Minnie Mouse on fire respectively with cigarette lighters dials 911 on her iPhone 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Nicole: "I need a firetruck and an ambulance. Two characters who arrived at my daughter's party were set on fire." 911 Dispatcher: "Anything else I can do for you?" Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Electronic Banking Game Transcripts Category:Supernanny Monopoly Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties